I Was Just Watching You
by Anjolique
Summary: Gajeel spends his days just watching others in Fairy Tail, Happy in particular. There had to be some reason why he was blue and everyone just accepted this as the norm. Gajeel is intent on solving the mystery of Happy. Don't worry, not a pairing.
1. Watchful Curiosity

I was just watching you

Chapter 1:

Watchful Curiosity

xxx

Gajeel wasn't exactly the silent type, but he wasn't much of a talker either. He was mostly a shit talker when something or someone strong presented itself before him, and he could not help but to release his excitement. One thing he was for sure was a watcher type. He liked to scan the room with his eyes, observe, note, and wonder. And within Fairy Tail, he was never short of an interesting moment. Admittedly, the bastards got pretty loud and annoying and he wouldn't mind there being one less interesting scene, particular when one scene combines with another scene and creates chaos within the entire guild.

Through watching Gajeel has noted some curious facts such as how every girl in Fairy Tail has really big boobs, besides the young Sky Dragon of course. But being surrounded by this many large breasts, she just had to develop a big pair too, she just had to, it wouldn't be fair or right. Gajeel stopped himself, what he was saying wasn't right, he should not be thinking about a young girl's development in such a crude manner.

He ordered a drink from Mirajane and downed it in one gulp in an attempt to drink the disgust with himself away.

Speaking of Mirajane, he noticed her and Elfman had absolutely nothing in common besides hair color and magical abilities. If Elfman's hair was blue and he said to Gajeel, "Mirajane's my sister." Gajeel would laugh right in his face.

However, against his will, his eyes were attracted mostly to the flying blue pet of Natsu. He hated how watchful his eyes were of Happy, not because he did not like or dislike the cat. It annoyed him how focused and obsessed he was with watching Happy, especially when there was always an amazing pair of boobs around the corner of his eyes (minus Wendy of course; actually, new law, she was never going to come up in his thoughts ever again). Regardless, that furry blue bundle was infectious and would not leave the curiosity center of his brain alone.

Natsu and The Other One He Refused to Think About both had those pesky flying cats and he didn't. During his side quest to obtain a kitty of his own, he learned that he and those beasts didn't see eye to eye; claw to claw. Even he noticed something way different from those cats and Happy: they weren't blue.

How the fuck do you get a _blue_ flying cat? The flying part was weird enough, but _blue_? That was going too far, there had to be a limit to the imagination and acceptance of this ridiculous phenomenon. What did Natsu do to make him blue? Feed him blueberries? Maybe it was like a camouflage defense. When he was flying, his white wings could resemble clouds and his blue body like the sky. That had to be it; that was the only reasonable explanation. Genetics. Darwinism. Survival of the fittest.

Gajeel crossed his arms, closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement with himself. How proud he was for figuring out the mystery behind his blue color.

Gajeel's eyes burst open in shock. A thought just surfaced, something he never considered until now: what color was Happy's skin?

He grabbed his head in frustration. That damned cat just wouldn't go away! This wasn't something as simple as Darwinism; this required a full body inspection. No matter what he had to do, Gajeel was going to see for himself what color Happy's skin was.

xxx

A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm a little rusty, haha. I love Gajeel though, and wanted to spread the love! This takes place before the Edoras Arc and a bit after Gajeel goes kitty hunting.

Read and review please! Expect the next and final chapter soon!


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2:

The Plan

"Juvia doesn't understand why Juvia would help you with such a weird plan."

"Because Gray said so," Gajeel bluntly lied.

"Then Juvia will gladly help!" she happily exclaimed. Gajeel smirked. How he loved taking advantage of the stupid.

xxx

"I'm sleepy!" Happy complained as he floated above Natsu and drifted side to side as he went in and out of sleep.

"We're almost there Happy. And once we get home you can sleep as long as you want!" Natsu encouraged his furry friend as they walked along the river.

"Aye!"

In just 10 seconds, Natsu was pushed onto a moving boat, Happy was caught into a water bubble then was constrained by iron rods squeezing around his body, and Natsu was rocked back and forth in place in the water.

"Juvia did it!" she squealed.

Gajeel grabbed the soaked cat out of the water bubble and headed towards his home with his prize. He turned back and yelled, "Gray says keep him in motion on that boat."

Juvia's eyes lit up as she dreamingly agreed.

xxx

Gajeel left Happy bounded in his iron rods and tossed him into the corner of his living room and stared at him. Each passing second filled Happy's eyes with terror until he couldn't restrain it anymore and his fear became tears.

"Stop crying," said Gajeel, irritated and eyeing him harshly.

Happy jumped in fright and lowered his head. He noticed that the windows and doors were also sealed off with iron magic.

Gajeel continued watching the shaking fur ball, speculating how he was going to see Happy's skin without terrifying the creature to death, not that that'd be a bad thing considering if he were dead, he could usually just shave him bald and not have to worry about a struggle. Then he'd have to deal with all of Fairy Tail after his skin, not that he couldn't handle the group of pansies, but he'd rather spare himself the trouble.

Despite Happy being a freak, he didn't like seeing small, defenseless creatures cowering in fear when they weren't worth the struggle. He walked towards Happy who immediately squeaked and scooted closer and tighter into the corner, his shakes increasing, his eyes widening and his fur standing up in all directions. As his hand descended downwards, Happy tightened his eyes shut and tensed up in preparation for pain, but instead felt his bonds loosened. He looked up in shock at Gajeel who had the same look of indifference plastered on his face.

Happy immediately conjured up his wings and took off flying around in the room desperately looking for an escape route. Gajeel continued watching him and made no clear indication that he had any intentions of stopping Happy. He squinted his eyes a bit and struggled to muster up all of his heightened dragon senses to see beneath Happy's fur as it fluttered as he flew. The cat's hyper speed frenzy made it damn near impossible for him to keep up and he internally sighed at that failed plan.

Finally, Gajeel left the room and headed for the kitchen.

He headed back into the room where he left Happy with a tray in his hands to see him lying in the middle of the floor exhausted and confused. He walked over to his dining room in the center of the room as well and laid the tray atop of it. There were two cups on it, one with milk and the other with coffee. Happy eyed the milk questionably.

"Drink," Gajeel commanded as he took to coffee cup for himself to drink the warm, brown liquid.

Happy lifted up the milk and sniffed its content.

"If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't be so pathetic as to poison you." Gajeel finished up his coffee then inserted his hand into the cup where he took out some nails. He liked iron flavored coffee, he was the Iron Dragon Slayer after all, what did you expect him to spice up his coffee with, sugar?

Happy finally drank the milk and as he finished up, he wiped his white liquid moustache with the back of his paw. He thought the milk tasted a little funny and he looked down and realized Gajeel had put nails into his milk too!

"Eat it," Gajeel said.

"AYE?" Happy shouted, finally spoke upon his arrival to Gajeel's home.

"Don't waste food."

"Normal people don't eat nails!"

Gajeel scoffed, took the cup with the nails and gulped them down in one go. Then he lifted his hand and the iron sealing broke off, a suggestion Happy was free to leave.

Happy ears perked up in delight, but at the same time he was confused. He walked towards the door, but stopped and turned to the Iron Dragon that was reclined in his chair with both of his arms and legs crossed and eyes shut in deep thought. He looked at him and finally obtained the courage to ask Gajeel why he brought him here.

A few moments passed and Gajeel made no indication that he planned on answering the question. He actually didn't know how to answer the question without sounding completely idiotic. Finally he said, "It's easier to watch you when you aren't flying around." Oh great, that sounded like a stalker statement. He's going to be known as the creepy magician that had a thing for cats despite not owning one.

"To be honest, I watch you too," responded Happy. Now the cat's a stalker too. Then Gajeel mentally slapped himself for admitting to being a stalker. How did he keep setting himself up like this?

He looked over at Happy who continued to speak "You just look like you need a friend sometimes…" He then looked up at Gajeel with his big and irresistibly cute eyes. Even Gajeel had to admit that was pretty damn cute, but his iron will remained strong and he didn't react.

Talk about awkward. What was he suppose to say? "Yay! Let's be friends, Happy! Aye!" Not going to happen. All this talking and over thinking was the direct cause of these situations so instead he nodded his head not only in acknowledgment, but in dismissal. Happy understand that moment, that bond, and he too nodded back as he walked out the door.

Gajeel scuffed a little at the man-to-man he just had with a blue flying cat. Then he frowned.

Did he just say "man-to-man"? His frown deepened.

Did he just have an Elfman moment? His brows deepened.

Did he just refer to that cliché line as an Elfman moment? His mouth opened and his eyebrows furrowed in repulsion.

He dropped his face into his palm in defeat. It seems Fairy Tail also destroys your mind.

xxx

"Gaaajeeeelllll!" Natsu screamed as he entered the Fairy Tail hall. He ran towards Gajeel with his eyes blazing with fire. Gajeel stared at him completely uninterested.

"Gajeeeeeeel!" Juvia cried as she too ran towards him who looked at her still uninterested.

"What did you do to Happy you ironed freak?"

"What happened to Gray!"

"Fess up!"

"Did you lie to Juvia!"

Gajeel continued watching them as their complaints and shouting went through deaf ears. He took a sip of his drink and said, "Shut up already." He observed the craziness, not participated in it.

Juvia dejectedly retreated and cried but infuriated Natsu sent a punch flying towards him, with his fist ablaze. But before he made contact, Happy intervened by flying in front of Gajeel and yelling, "Stop Natsu! He didn't do anything! It's okay!"

Natsu's flame disintegrated as Happy flew into his ear to whisper, "He's just a little shy." Then they both comically giggled with their hands covering their mouths as they eyed Gajeel.

He was just annoyed now and just gave the two idiots that don't-fuck-with-me look.

"Ew! Happy! Why are you shedding?" Lucy suddenly exclaimed as she looked down and the entire table was covered with blue hairs. Gajeel evilly smiled; and so it began.

"AYE? I'm shedding? Natsu! Natsu! What's happening to me?" Happy panicked and flew around Natsu leaving a floating trail of blue furs.

"You're balding, Happy!" Natsu said as he grabbed his friend and inspected his falling furs.

Happy's eyes tear up. "Natsu! Only old people bald! Is Happy dying?"

Gajeel once again maintained his iron will and restrained his laughter. He had slipped a hair loss potion into Happy's milk and masked the scent with his nails. Who ever said he wasn't clever? But who knows, maybe death was a side effect of the potion.

Natsu and Happy hugged each other as they said their farewells to each other, but Gajeel didn't give a damn about that. He watched harder, leaned in closer and his eyes opened wider.

Closer…

Almost there…

He could see the skin just itching to be seen!

"Use magic to grow it back," Charle stated, obviously irritated by the dense cat.

"You can do that?" Natsu and Happy questioned in unison.

Gajeel panicked. No! That stupid white cat! She was ruining everything! He actually had respect for her for not being a blue freak. That's right, she belonged to She Who Must Not Be Named making her the enemy as well! Now that he thought about it, could cats get boobs? She was a girl so he figured maybe she could get boobs, it's only fair…

What was he doing? He didn't have time for any more of grotesque thoughts!

Gajeel got up and ran towards Happy, but he already took in a deep breath of air, puffed up and in an instant all of his old fur was replaced by a shiny, new blue coat.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he jumped into the air with Natsu.

Gajeel froze in mid run and sunk to the floor. He and cats can never get along. He ran his fingers through his hair when he noticed several strands cascading around his fingers. How the fuc—he paused as he remembered he'd eaten the nails in Happy's cup.

Fin.

A/N: Oh Gajeel! You're so cute. This ending turned out a lot different than I expected (in a good way), but I really wanted to capture the humor and fun about Fairy Tail we all enjoy so much while maintaining an exploration of Gajeel's character. Hope it worked!

Thanks for everyone for reviewing and reading! I hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
